Gaz gets Marked
by Gracious the Homicidal Maniac
Summary: Gaz gets marked duh!  and it takes place durring Burned.Rated T for language and Gaz.
1. Chapter 1

** Gaz gets Marked  
>Okay, again I will continue my other stories, but I <span>HAD<span> to write this. So, basicaly Gaz was marked at school by a tracker and just got to the HoN. Oh and unlike most of my stories I didn't plan any thing out, so...R&R...NO, WAIT! The story starts in Burned.**

"Okay, so your who?" I asked the anoying jerk that I ran into on the way in. 'Stupid ass whipe. If he gets in my way I swear...' I thought getting unraged. "Erick. Now who are you and whats up with your mark? I mean its filled in, but its white and has black designs in it," 'Erik' answered. I just rolled my eyes and brushed passed him.

The place looked weird. Kinda like one of the castles from one of the games on my Game Slave4 I got last week. "Quit. Following. Me. Erik. Unless you want to suffer a nightmare that you will NEVER forget, of cource. Now, whare should I be going. Dorm? Rechall?" I said giving him my famous death glare. "Uh...I gues I could introduce you to our Red Highpriestess Stevie Rae and she could help you find a room," he answered shifting nurvously. "Fine, take me to her then."

After awhile we found her in a room telling off some vamps. 'I think I like this chick.' I thought listening to her. "...I've been there, done that, and got the freakin' T-shirt," she finished and turned to leave. And thats when she noticed me and we both noticed each others marks. "Whats up with your mark?" we both asked at the same time. "Well, lets just find you a room, then we can talk about it kay," she said, leading mr towrds the Girl's Dorm.

"So...What was going on before I got here?" I asked getting curious. She smelt kind of odd, but at the same time it smelt kind of good, like... blood. Just, a different kind. She looked nervous when she answered, "Well, I uh...I almost burned up on a roof, then I found out my best friend's soul shattered, and I hurt one of my friends by braking our imprint."

"Well, what else happened?" I preasured, knowing she didn't say everyting that was on her mind. Yet.

"Kalona and his kids came back," Stevie Rae answered. "AND!" I said once we were in her room. "And thats it," she answered.

"Oh, no it's not. Who. Did. You. Imprint. WITH!" I started shaking her sholders by now, which made her eyes go wide.

"I-I...Rephaim," I herd her wisper so quiet I could hardly hear her. "Rephaim? Who's he?"

"Kalona's favorite son."

"What! You imprinted with him, hmmm...is that why your blood smelled good?"

"Wait, WHAT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaz gets Marked  
>Sooooo...I definately rushed into this last chappy, but I had to go to bed and I wanted to finish typing it. So, lets see how this goes. P.S. Forget the Tracker coment last chapy.<strong>

"I can smell your blood and it smelt wierd, but kinda...good. Like, ummm, you know what, I'm rambling now. Just forget it. So, considering your reaction, I'm the first person you've told, right?" I said, avoiding the question, for now. She nodded, then answered saying, "Yay, and what's wrong with your mark?"

"I'm not sure. You know, I wasn't marked by a Tracker, could that be it?"

"What do you mean you wern't marked by a Tracker?" at this I looked away, then I noticed what was in the room. 'Well, we definately don't share the same tastes,' I thought, seeing all of country things. "Gaz, pay atention. Now, what do you mean, about the whole Tracker thing."

"Well, I just sorta fainted and when I woke up it was there. No one ever saw a Tracker, but Dib said he saw something, like my hands were kinda glowing. He said one was glowing black, the other white. But, I'm sure he was seeing things, He allways does," I explained. She looked kinda spaced out, like she was thinking about what I had said, "But it couldn't of been anything, right? Dib never does ANYTHING right, why should this be any different."

"Well, maybe, but if it was there, well I honestly don't know what it means. Oh crap, I forgot to call Aphrodite, one sec k."

I didn't want to listen in, well not that badly anyway, so I went over to the window to look around. Honestly, it was just borring, all I could see were trees and a stupid wall. Or at least until I looked closer, especialy at the shadows. They were different shades and shape in them, like a living shadow hidding within the others. The light was a lot less obvious and at first I thought it was just moon light, but then I noticed it was a lot brighter. 'What the hell is going on here.' I thought around the time Stevie Rae hung up.

"Hey, Stevie Rae. Do you see that?" I asked pointing at the shadows, sence it was the one that was more noticable of the two things I could see. "What I don't see anything. Whare at Gaz?"

"In, that shadow, theres a darker one that moves, like its living. And some of the light is brighter than the rest and kinda moves like the shadow does. Well, like its alive I mean the darkness moves more like a snake, while the light moves kinda like a bird, with strands that come off and float like a feather, and its realy light, I can barely see it, but its still thier."

"I don't see anything," she said turning to look at me, "Maybe you have an affinaty."

"You mean for light and darkness...Heh, the essence of spirit. I might actualy have an affinaty for what makes up someones spirit," I smiled at that, "Hey maybe I can actualy send someone to a nightmare world now." Which deffinately got me to start laughing. "Dib's gonna get a kick out of this one."

**AN:OKAY! That went a LOT better than the last chapy...K, BYE!**


End file.
